


Theta's New Parents

by Ellie_S219



Series: Fateful Meetings AUs [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, South gets arrested, Theta's adopted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Maine's been getting followed home by the same dog for weeks, and now he's finally going to meet the owner.





	Theta's New Parents

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Whenever someone first makes eye contact with their soulmate, their vision turns a bright purple for a half a second before going back to normal. If anyone else is around when the soulmates meet, they can see both peoples eyes turn purple.  
> In many cases, people believe that there are always certain things that the universe does to find a way to bring two soulmates together, for better or for worse. Some people see these events as coincidences, while others see them as their destinies playing out in front of them.

Maine smiled at the golden retriever that had been following him to his house for the past few weeks and turned to invite it into his house. He didn't think the dog was a stray but it was still too hot outside for Maine to let the dog stay outside without some water. 

The dog came inside and for the first time in a few weeks, Maine got a good look at him. He had tags that said his name was Delta and gave a number to call if he was lost. Maine made a note to call the number later after he got Delta some water. 

Delta sat down by Maine’s couch and lifted one paw onto the cushions like he was asking for permission to go on the furniture. 

“Go ahead, I’ll be right back.” 

Delta jumped onto the couch and curled up on one cushion as he waited for Maine to bring back his water. He was nearly asleep when Maine came back and put a bowl of water on the coffee table and sat down next to Delta. Maine smiled as he noticed that Delta was being extra careful not to get water everywhere as he drank. 

As Delta kept drinking Maine checked his collar again for the number to call.

The phone rang a couple of times before a tired voice answered, “Hello, this is North Dakota, how can I help you?”

“My name’s Maine and I was calling because I found Delta. I don’t know if he was lost but he’s been following me home for the past couple of weeks.” 

“Really, I’ve been wondering where he keeps running off to. Do you mind giving me your address so I can come to pick him up?”

“3266 Freelancer rd.”

“Awesome, be there in like fifteen minutes.”

Maine hung up and turned back to Delta, who’d finished his water and turned to stare at Maine. 

“What?”

Delta gave what Maine assumed was a dog’s equivalent of a smirk, and set his head down on Maine’s lap. 

The two sat like that until Maine’s phone went off.

“Hello?”

“Hey I am so sorry, but would you mind watching Delta for another hour or so? I’m really sorry, it really is last minute, and I can pay you for the time when I come to pick him up.”

“Don’t worry about it, may I ask what came up?”

“Just some family drama,”

“Like what?”

“Well, my sister just got arrested, so I have to go pick up my nephew, fill out some paperwork and legally adopt him.” 

“And you’re going to be able to do all of that within an hour?”

“I’m gonna try to, I already had a bunch of the paperwork filled out already and the agency was already looking into letting me adopt him just now the situation’s kinda rushed.” 

“Alright, I hope it works out, and take all the time you need.”

“Thanks, Maine.” 

Maine hung up again and Delta got up and ran towards Maine’s room. He sat outside the door until Maine walked up, “You can go on the couch, but don’t go on my bed okay?”

Delta nodded and Maine opened the door and watched as Delta ran into his closet and run out a few seconds later carrying an outfit by the hanger. Delta lifted up the outfit to catch Maine’s attention tilted his head when Maine took the hanger. 

“You know, I’m beginning to wonder why you kept following me.” Delta sat there watching Maine until he continued, “Do you expect me to go get changed?”

Delta gave a confirming bark before Maine sighed and started an argument with a Delta. 

*****

An hour later Maine was wearing a suit and sitting on the couch with Delta watching tv when North called again. 

“Hey Maine, just got Theta and he’s coming with me to pick up Delta, we’ll be then in five. Everything going alright?”

“Yeah. he’s kind of a jerk, but he’s being okay.”

“What’d he do?”

“He kept barking at me until I changed into a suit.” 

“What?”

“I don’t even know, but he ran into my closet brought me a suit, and kept barking until I got changed.”

“Alright, we’ll see you in a bit.”

*****

Five minutes later the doorbell rang and Delta ran to the door and waited for Maine to get up. 

“Hey thanks so much for watching Delta, I can’t believe he’s been following you. He normally hates going out-” North started before he was interrupted by a flash of bright purple light. 

Theta stood next to North and waved up at Maine, “Hello, you seem really nice, but if you’re mean to North I’ll burn your house down with fireworks.”

North spoke to Theta without looking away from Maine, “Theta, what’d I tell you about threatening people?”

“Sorry,” Theta said kicking the concrete before trying to start over, “My name’s Theta.”

“My name’s Maine.” 

Theta hid by North’s leg and asked Maine, “So if North’s like my new dad, when you two get married is that gonna make you my step-dad?”

“Um,”

North facepalmed, “Jesus Christ Theta.” 

“What, I’m just asking?”

Delta finally came around the corner by the door and sat down by Theta.

North looked down at him and smiled, “Well hey buddy, mind telling me why you keep following Maine?”

Delta nudged Theta’s arm to prompt him to answer, “Soulmates! I bet Delta knew, and now North gets a soulmate, I get another new dad, and Delta has somebody else to go on walks with!”

North’s face was red as he looked at Theta, “Theta, buddy, please just stop talking.”

Theta looked like he was sorry until Delta nudged his arm and tilted his head, “Oh yeah, you’re right Delta! Hey North, when you two go on dates do I get to hang out with Wash?” Theta asked before hearing the tv in Maine’s house, “Hey Mr.Dad, can I go watch tv?”

“Sure, the remote’s on the table in front of the couch,” Maine answered, stepping aside so Delta and Theta could run into his house before turning back to North and standing in an awkward silence.

“Sorry about Theta, but uh, wanna go get coffee some time?”

“Sure.”


End file.
